harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Riddle
Archive 1 __TOC__ Archiving I took the liberty of archiving this page. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 08:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Main image cont OK, here is a crop I made. I just previewed it in the infobox and it actually looks really good. It is without a doubt the best '''quality image we have. I know the age is a problem, but it ties in with the article title, and despite the transformation he underwent, he was, as Dumbledore said, Just a boy who made all the wrong choices. Again I'm not saying we should use it permanately, just as an interim. Jayce Carver Talk 08:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Also while were on the subject, most recent doesn't always mean best, afterall Wookiepedia use a picture of the young Anakin rather than of the older more recent Vader as their main image. I think this could be because their article is titled Anakin rather than Vader so the image matches the name. If this is the reason then maybe having one of him as Riddle wouldnt be such a bad thing. Jayce Carver Talk 17:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Image I think a formal vote is required for such a major character. I'm including the image Starstuff suggested plus the current one and the one I think we should use. Apart from that there really isn't any that qualify. If you disagree and think there is an image that would be suitable please feel free to add it. Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) File:Tom Riddle Half-Blood Prince Profile.jpg|New headshot File:Voldemort Profile.JPG|Current headshot File:Voldemortmug.JPG|Old headshot New headshot #Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) # --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 10:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #Hellabore (Deathly Hallows) #ShirleyA 11:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Current headshot Old headshot Comments *The current headshot is very poor quality, it's black and white, very heavily shadowed which means part of his face is distorted. His facial expression is not netural which makes for a poor main image. Also it's not actually a scene from the movie or a promotional image, but a screencap from the Half-Blood Prince trailer. The old headshot is also poor quality. It looks to me as though it's been artificially brightened in paintshop or some other image editing program, which makes it automatically unsuitable. The best thing that can be said about it is that his face is fairly unexpressive. Finally the new headshot. This, is, I think the best option for the time being. It's a promotional image, which means the backround is neutral, his facial expression is neutral yet sinister at the same time. It's very high quality, well lit, foward facing. It has every thing a main image needs, except of course the most recent appearance, but seeing as we don't have a good one of those, I think this is a fairly safe bet. Again if you find an image that you think is better please add it. All I ask before you vote is that you preview each of the options in the infobox first, that should make this a lot simpler. Thanks again. Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I agree on Jayce's comments, and added to the New headshot, It is the new image of Tom Riddle that the upcoming Half-Blood Prince movie want to featured. Viewers are very much exciting to see this one. So for now, It's ok to place it as a main image of Tom Riddle. Like Jayce's said, it's a promotional image. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 10:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *The New Headshot is a great promotional image from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), when makes it newer and more exciting. It is high quality and clear. I also agree that I love the expression that Tom wears in this photo. Neutral yet sinister! I think the the Current Headshot is way too dark and is a bit creepy. The old Headshot is low quality though I do like his expression. I am all for the New Headshot unless anyone posts an image better. -- Hellabore (Deathly Hallows)